Pitted Roof
by Cradlerobber Speedo-kun
Summary: One fine morning Duo decided he's help Wufei lighten up. Too bad Wufei doesn't appreciate this, and Duo ends up hiding out in the Heavyarms along with Quatre, having one of the weirder conversations of his life. 2+1, 4+3, slight 2x4


A/N: For the first time in ages, I'm writing a fanfic! Anyway, this is my first try at Gundam Wing, just letting you know, and I've only seen six episodes so some characters may seem a little out of character. Quatre is most definitely out of character. He's not easy to write. ~_~ Anyway, this is 2x1, 4x3, a little bit of 2x4/4x2 on the side. A lot of blushing, a tiny bit of kissing, mostly just talking. From Duo's POV. As for the title, it has very little to do with the story... it just sounds good, tho, huh? Oh, and 'uber' means super in German.  
Pitted Roof  
  
By Speedo-kun  
Well, another day in the life. And here I am, up on the roof, being introspective. I have to, since I need to entertain myself somehow up here. If I went back down the stairs into the house, I'd face instant death by a pissed off Chinese guy. You see, I kinda thought I could help Wu-man get the immense stick out of his ass by playing a little joke on him. I think we can all agree he needs to lighten up a bit, so I just played a little trick on him. And then he chased me around the house with a broom, and I ended up here with the door locked so he can't kill me. It'd be very sad if the official shinigami of the house died, huh?   
  
Seeing as the roof has nothing on it except for the chimney and the widows' walk, I'm a little bit bored. And when I'm bored I either get really obnoxious (if people are around), or I just start to think a lot (when no one is around). I was originally trying to think of a way to slip away with our darling Wuffykins noticing, but I just don't think it's possible and I'm waiting for some dear person to rescue me from the wrath of the Chinese stiff-arse. Instead I moved onto something more productive to think about: Heero.  
  
Alright, so maybe it isn't that productive to think about him, since it sometimes makes me a little cranky to think about him. Why? Because I have fallen, and I have fallen hard, for that human killing machine. How? I don't know! I probably have spent too much time around him, the bugger. I just... managed to fall for him. Probably would've been more useful to have gone for Quatre, since he actually possesses emotions unlike the rest of them. And he probably would be more able to deal with it anyway. Oh well, at least I didn't fall for Wufei. He'd just kill me and bury me in an unmarked grave if I had. Aww, what a way to end a life.   
  
I sigh. Okay, that seems like enough dwelling on that for the moment. No need to get cranky and gloomy over it, because I'm supposed to be the uber-cheerful one! Me being uncheerful would make people worry, very bad, since seeing Quatre turn his hair grey with worry is not my idea of fun. If you think about it, he'll probably have grey hair before any of us, given how much he worries over things...  
  
Anyway, I've come up with a plan to escape. My theory is that if I piss of Wufei enough that he goes into a shock-like state, I might be able to flee at least to the kitchen and then I can lock myself in the pantry with the food at least. Then I won't starve, and maybe I can read food labels to see what's in them and later disgust people by telling them what exactly is in the food that they are eating. I just hope that Wufei will stand still for at least a moment before swooping down to murder me, since I think I can probably escape as long as I get a little bit of a head start.  
  
I open the door to the house, slowly and quietly, before launching myself down the stairs and onto Wufei, latching onto his shoulder, "Oi! Wufei baby! You know I only did what I did to try to cheer you up! I wouldn't have done it if I knew you were gonna get so angry! You know the only reason I did it was to make you lighten up a little, 'cause I love you Wuffy-darling!"   
  
I have the feeling that my little speech isn't going to shock him into keeping still so I can flee, so I immediately let go and start running. "Maxwell!" I hear him roar, and I speed up a little, frantically hoping to run into one of the other pilots so I might live. Thankfully, the first person I see is Quatre. If anyone can stop a rampaging Gundam pilot, it's probably Quatre since no one, not even Wufei, can resist giving in to his demands because he uses his little innocence and sweetness to charm us out of our anger.   
  
"QUATRE! WUFEI'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!!!" I holler, and Quatre looks up, slightly surprised. Apparently he hadn't known I was there. I try to slow down, but the rugs here aren't attached to the floor so the rug and I both go skidding towards Quatre. Unlike rugs, tho, when a person runs into another person it can actually cause problems and both Quatre and I end up tumbling down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom.   
  
I sat up, rubbing my head and forgetting the situation, "Oww!" Someone coughs and I look down, realizing I'm sitting on the chest of a very red Quatre, "Umm.... Duo... you're kinda heavy..." I leap up, and help him up, "Ah! I'm sorry, Quatre! I should've remembered that it's hard to stop running without causing problems on the rugs around here! You see, I was running from Wufei baby 'cause..." Realization of the situation suddenly hits me, and I look back up the stairs and catching sight of an enraged looking Wufei. I face-fault, grabbing Quatre by the wrist and fleeing in terror, forgetting completely my hopes of Quatre being able to get Wufei to calm down.  
  
I run for the hangar where our Gundams are stored, for once they aren't hidden away in the woods, and once there drag Quatre along with me into the Heavyarms. It's the closest one, and if we hid in the Deathscythe Wufei would be sure to find and murder me.   
  
I finally let my deathgrip of Quatre's wrist go and sit down, "Phew, that was a close one." I look up and see Quatre's giving me a semi-critical look, "What did you do to Wufei?" I squirm a little, "Nothing major! I was just trying to get him to, you know, lighten up a little... you know as well as I do that he's way too serious!" Quatre shakes his head slightly, and rolls his eyes, but doesn't go back to that topic, "Why did you drag me in here, anyway? Why not your gundam, or even mine?"   
  
"Well, if we had hid in mine he'd find us right away, kill me, kill the Deathscythe, etc. If we hid in your gundam he'd find us pretty quickly, too, and kill me anyway. If we hid in the Wing Zero, Heero would know right away somehow and come to kill me, then he'd go off and kill himself for no reason. Trowa's gundam is the safest to hide in, because not only is there more of a chance that Wufei won't look here, but Trowa won't murder me for being here." It seemed like a fairly logical argument, and I silently applauded myself for my quick-thinking. Quatre gave a half-shrug, saying nothing.   
  
Silence bores me, causing me to need to provoke someone. Since poor Quatre is the only one around, it'll just have to be him. "You probably like this gundam second after your Sandrock, anyway, Quatre." He looks at me, a slightly confused look on his face, "Why?" I break into a grin, "Because both of us know that you are positively infatuated with the darling pilot of the Gundam Heavyarms!" He blushes, attempting to protest, "N-no! I do not! Where would you ever get that idea?!" Aww, he kinda looks cute when he blushes. "Oh, come now Quatre, it's so obvious I'm surprised that Trowa hasn't noticed." Ha, he's blushing even more.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" He asks in a small voice. I nod, and he continues, "Does this mean that you're not the only one who has noticed it?" I shake my head, feeling just a tad guilty, "No. I'm the only one who has noticed. In case you haven't noticed, we happen to live with three blocks of ice who wouldn't know emotions if they flew in their faces. It just so happens that you at least fell for the least emotion-less of them all, unlike..." I halt suddenly realizing I just nearly slipped up and said 'unlike me.' That would've been just peachy, huh?   
  
But apparently it may have been better to continue and alter the sentence a little, because Quatre's gazing at me with a suspicious look on his face, "Duo, what were you going to say?" I blink, stuttering through my words, "Uhh, um, I don't, err, exactly remember. You know how that is, uhh, right? You know, suddenly forgetting what you were gonna say right in the middle of the sentence?" I'm beginning to sweat nervously, and my explanation seems to have made him all the more suspicious. So I try to cover it up a little more, "Well, you know, out of those three you fell for probably the best option. If you fell for Wufei, he'd probably just kill you and bury you in an unmarked grave and feel no regret over it. If you fell for Heero he'd probably go all weird and go off, brood for a while, then kill himself for no reason. At least Trowa won't bring harm to anyone if he ever found out. Hell, he might even return the feelings since he actually has the capacity to have at least some emotions!"  
  
Uh oh, he's giving me that funny look again. Dammit, I never thought he could be so evil looking! He's supposed to be the kind and caring one! I'd expect this from Heero, but not from our sweet little Quatre. "Duo, do you like one of the other pilots? I'm getting that impression..." Shit. "Um, no, why would you think that?" I'm beginning to sweat even more. "You just completely weirded out over simple a conversation of why liking Trowa is better than liking Wufei or Heero." Nervous smile. "Oh, umm, well..." Suddenly the Quatre angel image is beginning to turn into a Quatre demon one. "And your voice got all wispy when you were talking about Heero." Dammit, I can feel my cheeks turning red. "Oh, err, really? I wonder why..." Usually I can lie better than this... "You like Heero, don't you? Don't pretend you don't! You're not the only one around here who can see the fact that someone likes someone else!"   
  
I sit there, saying nothing and turning redder and redder by the moment. Damn. I didn't need anyone knowing that the great shinigami has fallen in love. "Duo! I let you know I love Trowa! Say something!" His voice catches when he says love. My guess is he's never said it out loud before and he's surprised himself by admitting it aloud. He pouts, looking very much like an indignant five year old, "Fine, then I'm gonna go tell Wufei where you are and that you have a crush on him." He gets up, beginning to leave, and I start to panic, realizing how incredibly dangerous for me life would become if he followed through on his threat. I stand up and I start after him, but my head snaps back and I fall onto the floor of the cockpit.  
  
"Oww...." I whine, trying to sit up but feeling as if someone nailed my hair down so I couldn't move my head. Quatre has turned around, obviously having heard me fall. He walks over and looks down at me, "Your hair is stuck on the control panel." I whine slightly, "Then get it unstuck, this hurts!" He walks over the where my braid got stuck, hopefully to untangle it. "I'm going to have to untie your hair, or cut whatever it is you tie it with, because that's what is stuck, not your actual hair." I shrug, "Fine. Just so long as it doesn't feel like my scalp is being pulled out."   
  
I sit up and back up, not standing, so that I'm closer to the controls. It doesn't hurt as much when it's not pulling on my head. I shooed his hands away from my hair, and found where the tie was with my fingers. "Here, I have a knife I'll just cut it myself." He backed away a little to give me some room, as I stood up slowly, my hand still on the tie. I got the knife out of my pocket and flipped the blade out of its case, then carefully cut away the tie, freeing my hair. My hair fell out of its braid rather quickly, and I remembered I didn't have anything to tie it back with, "Damn... I must've left them in my room..." I muttered, looking up.   
  
Quatre was standing there staring at me, his face looking like someone had splashed red paint on it. "What?" I asked, feeling a little self-conscious. He shook his head slightly, shutting his eyes, and opening them when he stopped, "I'm sorry, you just looked... pretty with your hair falling out of its braid like that." Now it's my turn to stare, "Uhh... okay..." Now I'm blushing too, feeling embarrassed. I dropped my gaze to the floor, suddenly finding it to be so damn enthralling.  
  
We sat like that for about five minutes, staring at the floor, until he clears his throat, breaking the silence. I tear my gaze from the floor and look up at him. He's still a little red in the face, but at least I'm not anymore. At least I don't feel like I am. I look at him, expecting him to say something, and eventually he does. "So... back to before your hair got stuck, do you like Heero?" I frown. We're back to THAT topic again! I was hoping it had gotten killed what with the past ten minutes of oddness.   
  
"Aww, come on Duo, you can tell me, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone or make fun of you. You know I wouldn't really tell Wufei. Plus, I already know it's true." Well, now his blush is completely gone, but mine is coming back. I'm getting a little irritated, too. "Okay! Fine! You're right! But so what? I don't see why it matters so much!" I angrily get up and begin to leave, feeling like going to sulk in my room or something, but Quatre catches me by the wrist and smiles softly, "You do realize that if you went out there not only would Wufei kill you, but he'd call you a girl because your hair is down, and he might become suspicious because of the state you're in. Look at yourself; your hair is down, you're blushing like hell, the two of us have been in this semi-cramped cockpit together for about half an hour by now. And what if Heero is out there? Don't want him thinking that you and I were having a little fun up here, do you?"  
  
I have to admit he's right, and I grudgingly sit down on the floor in front of Quatre. He smiles sympathetically and I cross my eyes, not exactly happy to spend any more time with a person who just found out one of my more secret secrets.   
  
"Kiss me." I suddenly hear myself say. Now where the hell did that come from?! Quatre gives me an odd look, "What?" I sit up a little straighter, and this time I'm actually aware of what I'm saying, "I said: kiss me. I've never been kissed before. I need to figure it out before..." I cough, purposely not ending my sentence. He's still giving me an odd look, "Well. I've never kissed anyone before, either... so I wouldn't know..." I shrug, "So we learn together. And don't think I've suddenly switched my affections to you, 'cause that's not true. Plus, you're the one earlier who said I looked pretty with my hair down." He smiles slightly, his cheeks a rosier color than usual, probably blushing again over my reminding him of his earlier comment. "Alright. You've convinced me."  
  
I nod, smiling a little. I decide on my own that I'll just kiss him first, so I scoot closer and kiss him lightly on the lips. I pull back, fully aware that my cheeks must be flaming, his slight rosiness has turned into a violent shade of red. I laugh slightly, not really knowing why. But soon enough he's now kissing me, another light kiss, but this time from him to me. We simultaneously pull away, staring into each others eyes, and then suddenley we're kissing again, my arms wrapped around him, one of his hands in my hair, and this time we're not kissing as innocently as we had originally.  
  
We end up falling over, sprawled sideways on the floor of the Heavyarms cockpit, and we both pull away, gasping for air. My hair's a mess, and I'm out of breath, blushing, but feeling strangely content. Neither of us has sat up, yet. "Now how did that happen?" He asks and I grin, "Hormones!" He laughs, but in his case the reason may have been different; love starvation. Wow. What a way to put a damper on the situation. But I don't let that sadder thought show, I keep up a smile and a laugh in my eyes.   
  
I sit up, my hair spilling over my shoulders, "It'd be funnier if Wufei found us now, as opposed to when I nearly walked out of here. Well, funny-ironic, not really funny-haha..." Quatre sits up and laughs, "It'd be funny to see his reaction. I wonder if he'd ever do something like pass out and fall out of the cockpit..." I shrug, "Eh, maybe, but I doubt it. Speaking of the Wu-man, can you check to see if he's gone? It has been a while." He nods, and stands up, walking out of the gundam to see if the darling Wu-wu is gone yet. He comes back and nods and I heave a sigh of relief, "Finally! I thought I was gonna be a goner!"   
  
I leap up and we both walk out of the gundam, passing from the hangar to the house. "Um, Quatre? Can you go ahead of me and warn me if one of the others is in my path? I look kinda, uhh, messed up right now and I don't feel like being called a woman, just because my hair isn't braided, by Wuffykins or Heero right now. Plus, you look a tad on the messy side, too, and no need to go and make people think that we were having a make-out session in Trowa's gundam. Even if we kinda were." He smiles, and nods, "Of course, Duo."  
  
But we're only to the bottom of the stairs to the second floor when he stops abruptly, "Oh no! I just remembered that I left a pot of tea on the stove! I had been making some for myself; I hope it hasn't boiled over! Sorry, Duo, but you're going to have to manage to get to your room without being spotted alone... I don't want the place to go up in flames because of my forgetfulness." He dips his head slightly, before hurrying off in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
Luckily, I did manage to get to my room without running into anyone, or getting killed. I sat down on the chair in front of my dresser, and picked up the brush on top of it. I actually have one of those dressers that has a mirror on top, and a chair so you can sit and look at yourself while you comb your hair. Yeah, a little girly, but I think I can deal. Especially since I don't mind having the mirror or the chair. I kinda like to see my hair when I'm brushing it. I'm brushing my hair, and I'm gonna re-braid it, but someone knocks at the door.  
  
"Come in." I say without thinking. Usually I tell people to wait a moment when I'm brushing my hair, but I wasn't really thinking and just spoke. Oh well. It's probably Quatre anyway. But the door opens and I see in the reflection of the mirror that it's actually Heero at the door.  
  
"He-heero?" I squawk, turning around quickly, reprimanding myself for letting him see me with my hair down. He stands there for a moment, staring at me. Hey, is that a slight blush I see on the perfect(ly emotionless) soldier's face? My hair's pooling over my shoulders again, maybe it's having the same affect on Heero as it did on Quatre. But it's gone again, and he says something in his average monotone, "We're eating dinner. Quatre told me to get everyone." I nod, and he closes the door and is gone. But I happily turn around and go back to the brushing of my hair.  
  
There goes the boy that I love. 


End file.
